


He's Cute, I Swear!

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur just wants a dog, Carolyn is a softy with her son, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Gen, He's cute he swears!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'He's cute, I swear! Let me find a better picture!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Cute, I Swear!

"Awwwww, but mum!" Arthur exclaims as he follows Carolyn into their living room.

"I said no, Arthur!" She exclaims herself, taking a firm seat on the sofa.

"But you just have to take a look at his cute little furry face and you'll instantly fall in love with him!"

"No, I will not. It's more likely I will fall in love with a man like Douglas than a scrawny dog."

"Will you just look at the photo of him, though? He really is rather brilliant." He himself gives Carolyn his own ' _puppy dog eyes_ ' as he's holding out the picture for her to take.

With a frustrated sigh; she snatches the photo, briefly studying the dog in the photo.

"Arthur, light of my life. . . This is a very unattractive dog."

"He's not!"

"Yes. He is."

"He’s cute, I swear! Let me find a better picture!" He shouts, running off to God knows where, making a hasty return, laptop in hand,

"See! Look at this one, and this one! Oh, and here's one where he's just rolling about in the grass, and this one where he's eating, and -"

"Alright, alright! I've seen enough."

". . . Does that mean we can get him-"

" **No**! No dog."

"Ah, but mum. . ." He sorta mumbles off, Carolyn sighing once again, but not in frustration this time around. 

"What was that, Arthur?"

"It's just. . . It gets. . . It gets a little _lonely_ here, you know. Especially when you're over at the airfield, working on papers and the budget, and, and with not having many jobs yet, it's just, well. . . Not really brilliant to be alone in our giant house." he's literally sagging at the end of his speech, looking so very not like her Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur."

"Can we. . . Maybe just go to the shelter and see him? He may not take the most brilliant photo, but he's really very cute in person."

"You've gone to the shelter before?"

"Of course. Why do you think I have so many pictures of him?"

Another sigh and Carolyn can't help but give her son a little smile.

"Fine," He perks right up at these words, " ** _But_**! We are only going to look at him. I make no promises that he'll be coming home with us. Got that?"

"Brilliant! Thanks mum!" He hugs her tight as she still sits in her spot on their sofa, running off with a chant of 'we're getting a dog, we're getting a dog!' trailing in his wake.

Yes, they were. They were most certainly getting the little fluff ball.

But who in the world ever heard of a cockapoo?

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how they get Snoopadoop the cockapoo, noblest of hounds! ;D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, m'dears.
> 
> Come say hullo at the tumblrs. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there.
> 
> ❤


End file.
